Forum:Character Form
Forums: Index > View recent changes for this forum PLEASE READ THE INSTRUCTIONS AND GETTING STARTED BEFORE MAKING A CHARACTER It is also recommended you read the policy before you make one, to avoid doing anything that would put you in breach of our policies. This is the page where you can get claimed! To get claimed, click in the box below. Then, type "". In the forum, explain what you would like to be. Please try and give some bio about your character, it doesn't have to be substantial, just enough to show us that you have put thought into this. (Remember, the more the better!) Admins will go through these requests, please do not make your character's page until an administrator has given you final approval. 'Instructions' #First thing you have to do is fill out this form in your forum: Name: Image: (Click here for the list of taken actors for characters.) Gender: Age: Personality: Occupation(s): Family: Relationships: Friends: Enemies: Interests: Talent: Weaknesses: Education: Portrayer: (Put your username and the link to your message wall.) After filling it out (remember, the more information about your character, the better), put your signatures (use four of these: ~). Then you publish your forum. Any of the admins will check on the forum, and they will put some information you need to add or if there might be anything wrong with it You can make your character page after an admin has claimed you. 'Rules' # The number of Original Characters approved for each user goes by the list that follows. Decide which level you are on and please comply with the rules. If you have any questions about your level, please contact an administrator. *'Entry Level:' All brand new users start out at entry level, you are allowed 1 major character for the first week you are here. *'Level One:' Level One is for users who have been here over 1 week, you can now have 2 major characters. *'Level Two:' Level Two is for users who have been here for over 2 weeks, you can now have 3 major characters. *'Level Three:' Level Three is for users who have been here for over a month, you can now have 4 major characters. *'Level Four:' Level Four is for users who have been here for a period of over two months, you can now have 5 major characters. *'Level Five:' Level Five is for users who have been here for a period of over three months, you can now have 8 major characters. *'Level Six: '''Level Six is for users who have been here for a period of over six months, you can now have 10 major characters. *'Level Seven:' Level Seven is for users who have been here for a period of over seven months, you can now have 12 major characters. *'Level Eight:' Level Eight is for users who have been here for a period of over nine months, you can now have 16 major characters. *'Level Nine:' Level Nine is for users who have been here for a period of over eleven months, you can now have 20 major characters. *'Level Ten:' Level Ten is for users who have been here for a period of over one year, you can now have 24 major characters. Level Two to Level Ten users may create one teacher OC. This is included in the amount of OCs one can have at a certain level. '''NOTE:' If you exceeded your level limit of OCs before this policy went into effect, you are exempted from the rule. But for example, if you have 4 OCs and have only been here for 2 weeks, you need to wait until you fairly reach Level Four to make any more. DO NOT make your character page until your character has been approved. If you make your character page before gaining approval, this is grounds for a warning and is in breach of our policies. DO NOT put any userboxes on your user page until your character has been approved and then only the user boxes for your approved characters. You can list personality quirks, likes, dislikes. More information, the better. Although admins can make claims, they will not be approved until that user is logged in. The reason for this is that due to some of our policies here regarding activity and number of characters allowed we need to be able to keep track of users and their characters, admins ips are not always the same, so that is not a reliable way to keep track of a user. When you make a claim, be sure to log in first and sign your claim with 4 ~. 'People In Charge of Claims' Claims is run by the Administration Team. Please keep in mind that all of us are here voluntarily, we do not get paid to run this site. Because of this, many of us have real life responsibilities to attend to also. We promise to get to your claims as soon as possible, but badgering us will not get them looked at any sooner. *Catxcrazy *LiveLoveDance *HeyLookItzTanni *SunriseHorseForever *NinjaNia *Ms. reference *MangoSteroline 'Claiming' break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:CharForm buttonlabel=Get Claimed namespace=Forum category=Unclaimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author 'Claimed' namespace=Forum category=Claimed characters shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author